Sweet Dreams
by Next to Me
Summary: "What's happening? Was i dreaming?" Did Olivia Pope dream the whole last year or was it real. Only she can figure it out. Season 4 story
1. Intro

_**Ok guys i lied. I had to at least write the intro into this story. The first chapter is underway and will be up by this weekend. I hope you guys like this new story. I'm trying something a little different. Also i am always up for ways that i can make this story better. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- dont own scandal**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Jake said as her phone started ringing. It said White House.<p>

"I'm sure." As Olivia put her phone down and wrapped her hand around Jake's

She sat back in her seat as the plane started to fly. Suddenly all of the events that happened in the last year didn't matter. Her world was spinning backwards like she was going back in time. It was like someone was hitting the rewind button.

"President Grant has just been reelected for a second term." said a news broadcast.

"We are going to get married and have babies."

"There is no Vermont, we only have now."

"You are not resigning, i refuse your resignation."

"Olivia is on her way"

"Don't sell the house, not yet."

"This house is yours, ours."

"This is Janine Locke, she did not have an affair with the President."

"Is Olivia Pope the Presidents mistress?"

"My name is out there!"

"How long have you been sleeping with the President?"

* * *

><p>"Olivia. Olivia!" Abby was trying to wake her up.<p>

'What, what happened!" Olivia said springing up out of bed.

"You haven't been answering your phone and it's ten. You need to get up and get to the office. Everyone was wondering were you were. Let's go." Abby said before leaving Liv's apartment. She was now left there in her apartment.

"what, what just happened? Was i dreaming?" Olivia ran and grabbed her remote and turned on the tv. There was no headlines about her or Janine. She then looked at the calander. It's 2013, its not November 2014.

"What did i drink last night that made me have that dream. That was way too real. This is so strange." Olivia said as she headed back to her room to get dressed. She was so thrown off and confused.

Did Olivia just dream the whole last year or was it really real?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think so far. I'll let you guys decide if i should continue.<strong>_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here it is. I had some free time so i finished this earlier then i thought. I have the ideas for the next 2 chapters ready so if you guys want to add anything please do. **_

_**Ok quick recap before we start since we are going back a whole season. Harrison, Gerry, James, and Daniel and whoever got killed this season are still alive. Jake is in the hole. Olivia left Fitz again but didn't fully leave. And then anything else you can think of.**_

* * *

><p>Olivia got dressed that morning and headed off to OPA. When she got there everything seemed to be running as normal. Huck was in his office. Quinn was getting herself coffee, and Abby and Harrison were in the conference room. She walked past them and into her office. She put everything down and took off her coat. As soon as she was settled she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. It was still December 2013 which meant that what she had experienced had to of been a dream. She shook the thought to the back of her head and closed her laptop and headed out to where her team was. She was just going to run her life as normal as she could for the time being. She opened the door to start her day with the new client.<p>

When Olivia got home that evening she poured herself a glass of wine and turned on the TV. There wasn't much to watch which was shocking for once. Liv watched for another hour while looking over her case file. When she was finished she decided to go to bed. It was about midnight before she fell asleep and she needed to be up the next morning at 7.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later…<strong>

Olivia was happy that the holidays were over. She doesn't hate them but it's just hard when you don't really have anyone to spend them with. She mostly hung out with Huck and stayed around the office. It was finally February but that made it worse because next week is Valentine's Day and what does Olivia Pope dislike then being alone at Christmas, she hates being alone on Valentines Day.

Olivia was brought back out of her thoughts at the sound of her cell phone. It was Cyrus, of course. They always have their lunch day once a week. Olivia hit answer.

"Hey Cyrus"

"Well hello to you too. Our spot in the park, one hour."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"See you then." Then he hung up.

Olivia put her phone back on her desk and started to finish her work so that she could meet Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong>At the white House…<strong>

Cyrus was walking the halls after talking to Olivia. He was heading towards the Oval when he ran into James.

"Hi honey."

"Don't honey me Cyrus. You were supposed to call for the babysitter last night so we could go out but you didn't so I didn't get to spend the night out with you."

"James, I had work late that night and I told you I was sorry. Plus I'm not the one who calls the babysitter, you are."

"Don't you go blaming this on me."

"Ok well I will talk to you more about this later I have to go." Then before James could say another word Cyrus was gone.

Cyrus got to oval and knocked on the door before hearing Fitz say come in.

"What do you got Cyrus?"

"Well the numbers would be bad if you divorce her now, but if you wait until the reelections and you win then you will be fine. We just need you in for another term. So until November don't do anything stupid." Cyrus said handing Fitz the polls.

"These numbers also changed since Mellie doesn't have the baby bump anymore. You could do this sir."

"Thank you Cyrus."

"Do you need anything else, I have to be somewhere?"

"No you're free to go."

"Thank you"

"Cyrus" He turned back to Fitz

"How is she? I know you always have lunch. I just… how is she?"

"She doing ok, she is focusing on work. She is lonely though."

Fitz just gave him a nod and then Cyrus was gone. Fitz sat back in his chair and thought about Olivia. He hasn't seen her in two months. He had something planned though, he was going to see her and she isn't going to push him away like she always has.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Cyrus said as he sat down<p>

"I'm fine" she said. Cyrus has heard this way too often. She wasn't fine.

"Well, it's a little cold. Why are we outside when there is a heated café inside?"

"You know why Cy. I don't want to see him and I know for sure he doesn't want to see me. I left him again because of my people. He doesn't want to see me."

"Well he misses you. He ask how you are all the time."

"Cy stop, I can't hear that. Can we just eat?"

Cyrus gave her a nod and then they sat there eating there lunch. When they were done she said goodbye to Cy and left for her office.

Cyrus headed right to the oval. He knew no one but Fitz was in there so he went right in.

"If you have something planned do it soon, she is not fine."

"What do you think I've been doing all day?" Fitz said smiling at Cyrus. "She has no idea what is in store."

* * *

><p><em><strong>what does Fitz have in store for Olivia? Guess you will have to wait for the next update. I hope you all liked this and will keep reading.<strong>_

_**As always comment and like so i can see what you guys think.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's better then whats being put on TV so that something.**_

* * *

><p>The next couple days Fitz was so happy. He was finally getting his life back together and that starts with this. He walked down the hall to Mellie's office and opened the door.<p>

"Good morning Mellie."

"What has you so happy?"

"Well I'm glad you asked because" Fitz moved the folder he was holding in his hand behind his back so that Mellie could see. "I want you to read these."

Mellie saw the first line and was about to flip. "Are we on this again Fitzgerald? I'm not signing these."

"Oh but you are because if you don't I will go out in the public and say that you are having an affair and destroy you whole career. Or there is a much easier plan in which you sign the papers and I will help and support whatever office you want to run for. You think about that and let me know." With that Fitz left her office and was headed back to his to make some arrangements.

* * *

><p>Later that day when Liv arrived back at her office after going to lunch with Abby she came back to flowers in her office.<p>

"Huck who sent these?"

"I don't know. All I did was sign."

Liv went into her office and shut the door. She went over to the flowers and looked for the card. Luckily there was one.

_Hi_

"Hi, that all." Liv knew who they were from but ignored it because she and Fitz were broken up, or so she thinks.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Liv got home she opened her door to a bouquet of flowers on her counter, dining room table and one right in front of her. She moved in and closed the door and put her bag down. She went and picked up the vase filled with Lilies. This is Fitz, liv thought. She read the note.<p>

_Hi Sweet Baby, Go read the next card in the kitchen_

Liv put the vase of flowers she was holding on the counter next to the other one. She picked up the other note and started to read it.

_I hope you liked the flowers I sent you earlier. Go to the flowers on the table._

Oh my god, liv thought. Is he here? If he is I don't want to play games I want to see him. Liv put down the card and went to the last set of flowers. She picked up the card and read.

_Livvie, I hope that the flowers were a nice surprise because I have a few more up my sleeve. Go into your room and find the box I left you on your bed. Read the card for your next surprise._

Liv walked into her room to find it lit up with candles and her bed sprinkled in rose petals. She found the box in the middle of the bed and read the next note.

_Don't open it yet. I want you to take the box into the bathroom and go change into it. I'm sure you will love it and its super comfy. When you come out there will be another surprise. Hope you love the gift._

Liv took the box and went into the bathroom and started to undress until she was in her underwear and bra. She untied the box and then opened the top. When she opened it Fitz Navy sweatshirt was in it. She always wanted it but he always told her that she was really his that she would have it. She took it out of the box and put it on. There was another not at the bottom of the box.

_For my one and only love. I love you Livvie_

_-Fitz_

Liv knew what was coming next so she headed out of the bathroom and her room was still the same as when she left. She went to the middle of the room. Once she was there some of her favorite music started playing. She had tears in her eyes because she knew he was here and that he set all of this up and for her to send him away every time he tried to be with her wasn't fair to him. After seeing all of this she decided to just stop pushing and finally accept.

"Fitz I really need to see you, will you please come out."

She didn't hear him coming up behind her because he didn't have shoes on and he wanted to surprise her and yet she wanted him before he was done. He went up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

She felt his strong arms embrace her and then he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just love the ending i wrote. Coming up behind and comforting her its just so sweet and so them. Ugh why cant SR write a better show. I hope you guys liked, and always like and comment to let me know what you guys think! Also i hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving! <strong>_

_**Anyways until next chapter...**_


End file.
